Various systems can be used to actively control the lift (or stroke) and timing of engine valves to achieve improvements in engine performance, fuel economy, emissions, and other characteristics. Depending on the means of the control or the actuator, these systems can be classified as mechanical, electrohydraulic, and electromechanical (sometimes called electromagnetic). Depending on the extent of the control, they can be classified as variable valve-lift and timing, variable valve-timing, and variable valve-lift. They can also be classified as cam-based or indirect acting and camless or direct acting.
In the case of a cam-based system, the traditional engine cam system is kept and modified somewhat to indirectly adjust valve timing and/or lift. In a camless system, the traditional engine cam system is completely replaced with electrohydraulic or electro-mechanical actuators that directly drive individual engine valves. All current production variable valve systems are cam-based, although camless systems will offer broader controllability, such as cylinder and valve deactivation, and thus better fuel economy.
Problems with an electromechanical camless system include difficulty associated with soft-landing, high electrical power demand, inability or difficulty to control lift (or stroke), and limited ability to deal with high and/or varying cylinder air pressure. An electrohydraulic camless system can generally overcome such problems, but it does have its own problems such as performance at high engine speeds and design or control complexity, resulting from the conflict between the response time and flow capability. To operate at up to 6,000 to 7,000 rpm, an actuator has to first accelerate and then decelerate an engine valve over a range of 8 mm within a period of 2.5 to 3 milliseconds. The engine valve has to travel at a peak speed of about 5 m/s. These requirements have stretched the limit of conventional electrohydraulic technologies.
One way to overcome this performance limit is to incorporate, in an electrohydraulic system like in an electromechanical system, a pair of opposing springs which work with the moving mass of the system to create a spring-mass resonance or pendulum system. In the quiescent state, the opposing springs center an engine valve between its end positions, i.e., the open and closed positions. To keep the engine valve at one end position, the system has to have some latch mechanism to fight the net returning force from the spring pair, which accumulates potential energy at either of the two ends. When traveling from one end position to the other, the engine valve is first driven and accelerated by the spring returning force, powered by the spring-stored potential energy, until the mid of the stroke where it reaches its maximum speed and possesses the associated kinetic energy; and it then keeps moving forward fighting against the spring returning force, powered by the kinetic energy, until the other end, where its speed drops to zero, and the associated kinetic energy is converted to the spring-stored potential energy.
With its well known working principle, this spring-mass system by itself is very efficient in energy conversion and reliable. Much of the technical development has been to design an effective and reliable latch-release mechanism which can hold the engine valve to its open or closed position, release it as desired, add additional energy to compensate for frictions and highly variable engine cylinder air pressure, and damp out extra energy before its landing on the other end. As discussed above, there have been difficulties associated with electromechanical or electromagnetic latch-release devices. There has also been effort in the development of electrohydraulic latch-release devices.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,464, assigned to DaimlerChrysler, is an electrohydraulic actuator including a double-ended rod cylinder, a pair of opposing springs that tends to center the piston in the middle of the cylinder, and a bypass that short-circuits the two chambers of the cylinder over a large portion of the stroke where the hydraulic cylinder does not waste energy. When the engine valve is at the closed position, the bypass is not in effect, the piston divides the cylinder into a larger open-side chamber and a smaller closed-side chamber, and the engine valve can be latched when the open-side and closed-side chambers are exposed to high and low pressure sources, respectively, because of the resulting differential pressure force on the piston in opposite to the returning spring force. When the engine valve is at the open position, the piston divides the cylinder into a larger closed-side chamber and a smaller open-side chamber, and the engine valve can be latched by exposing a larger closed-side chamber and smaller open-side chamber with high and low pressure sources, respectively.
At either open or closed position, the engine valve is unlatched by briefly opening a 2-way trigger valve to release the pressure in the larger chamber and thus eliminate the differential pressure force on the piston, triggering the pendulum dynamics of the spring-mass system. The 2-way valve has to be closed very quickly again, before the stroke is over, so that the larger chamber pressure can be raised soon enough to latch the piston and thus the engine valve at its new end position. This configuration also has a 2-way boost valve to introduce extra driving force on the top end surface of the valve stem during the opening stroke.
The system just described has several potential problems. The 2-way trigger valve has to be opened and closed in a timely manner within a very short time period, no more than 3 ms. The 2-way boost valve is driven by differential pressure inside the two cylinder chambers, or stroke spaces as the inventers refer as, and there is potentially too much time delay and hydraulic transient waves between the boost valve and cylinder chambers. Near the end of each stroke, the larger cylinder chamber has to be back-filled by the fluid fed through a restrictor, which demands a fairly decent opening size on the part of the restrictor. On the other hand, at the onset of the each stroke, the 2-way trigger valve has to relieve the larger chamber which is in fluid communication with the high pressure fluid source through the same restrictor. During a closing stroke, there is no effective means to add additional hydraulic energy until near the very end of the stroke, which may be a problem if there are too much frictional losses. Also, this invention does not have means to adjust its lift.
DaimlerChrysler has also been assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,148, 5,765,515, 5,809,950, 6,167,853, 6,491,007, and 6,601,552, which disclose improvements to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,464. The subject matter up to U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,853 resulted in various hydraulic spring means to add additional hydraulic energy at the beginning of the opening stroke to overcome engine cylinder air pressure force. One drawback of the hydraulic spring is its rapid pressure drop once the engine valve movement starts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,552, a pressure control means is provided to maintain a constant pressure in the hydraulic spring means over a variable portion of the valve lift, which however demands that the switch valve be turned between two positions within a very short period time, say 1 millisecond. The system again contains two compression springs: a first and second springs tend to drive the engine valve assembly to the closed and open positions, respectively. The hydraulic spring means is physically in serial with the second compression spring. During a substantial portion of an opening stroke, it is attempted to maintain the pressure in the hydraulic spring despite of the valve movement and thus provide additional driving force to overcome the engine cylinder air pressure and other friction, resulting in a net fluid volume increase in the hydraulic spring means and an effective preload increase in the second compression spring because of a force balance between the hydraulic and compression springs. In the following valve closing stroke, the engine valve may not be pushed all the way to a full closing because of higher resistance from the second compression spring.
A concern common to this entire family of inventions is that there have to be two switchover actions of the control valve for each opening or closing stroke. Another common issue is the length of the actuator with the two compression springs separated by a hydraulic spring. When the springs are aligned on the same axis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,950, the total height may be excessive. In the remaining patents of this family, the springs are not aligned on a straight axis, but are instead bent at the hydraulic spring, and the fluid inertia, frictional losses, and transient hydraulic waves and delays may become serious problems. Another common problem is that the closing stroke is driven by the spring pendulum energy only, and an existence of substantial frictional losses may pose a serious threat to the normal operation. As to the unlatching or release mechanism, some embodiments use a 3-way trigger valve to briefly pressurize the smaller chamber of the cylinder to equalize the pressure on both surfaces of the piston and reduce the differential pressure force on the piston from a favorable latching force to zero. Still the trigger valve has to perform two actions within a very short period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,123 discloses another electrohydraulic actuator including a double-ended rod cylinder, a pair of opposing springs that tends to center the piston in the middle of the cylinder, and a bypass that short-circuits the two chambers of the cylinder over a large portion of the stroke where the hydraulic cylinder does not waste energy. Much like the referenced DaimlerChrysler patents, it has the larger chamber of the hydraulic cylinder connected to the high pressure supply all the time. Different from DaimlerChrysler, however, it uses a 5-way 2-position valve to initiate the valve switch and requires only one valve action per stroke. The valve has five external hydraulic lines: a low-pressure source line, a high-pressure source line, a constant high-pressure output line, and two other output lines that have opposite and switchable pressure values. The constant high pressure output line is connected with the larger chamber of the cylinder. The two other output lines are connected to the two ends of the cylinder and are selectively in communication with the smaller chamber of the cylinder. Much like the DaimlerChrysler disclosures, it has no effective means to add hydraulic energy at the beginning of a stroke to compensate for the engine cylinder air force and friction losses. It is not capable of adjusting valve lift either.
The actuators, and corresponding methods and systems for controlling such actuators described in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/154,039, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, provide independent lift and timing control with minimum energy consumption. In an exemplary embodiment, an actuation cylinder in a housing defines a longitudinal axis and having first and second ends in first and second directions. An actuation piston in the cylinder, with first and second surfaces, is moveable along the longitudinal axis. First and second actuation springs bias the actuation piston in the first and second directions, respectively. A first fluid space is defined by the first end of the actuation cylinder and the first surface of the actuation piston, and a second fluid space is defined by the second end of the actuation cylinder and the second surface of the actuation piston. A fluid bypass short-circuits the first and second fluid spaces when the actuation piston is not substantially proximate to either the first or second end of the actuation cylinder. A first flow mechanism is provided in fluid communication between the first fluid space and a first port, and a second flow mechanism is provided in fluid communication between the second fluid space and a second port. The actuator may be coupled to a stem to form a variable valve actuator in an internal combustion engine, for example.